Smile Pretty Cure! OneShot
by BlackFire-Forx
Summary: Furry and Lemon Warning. Akayoi and Wolfruki pairings. An accident lead to two changed heroines gaining the affection of the ones the sought after not even knowing that their affection was already returned. Changes not needed. Was meant to be a one shot but turned out to be a 2 part series. Second part coming up.


Hi everyone here's a little something i have been working on. Ever since i had first seen smile precure i couldn't get the pairings of WolfrunXMiyuki and AkaoniXYayoi out of my head so here's a little one shot for all those that love Wolfruki and AkaYoi. Just let me know what you think because i'm planning on writing a second part depending on what everyone else thinks. Ps i cant remember the colour of miyuki's eyes so i'm just saying their a deep brown while Yayoi's are a soft honey color. Oh and miyuki and Yayoi are 17 in this story. Oh and if i lose my account because of this story i'm just glad that i had a chance to post it. I'll redo all my stories, improve them. Thanks for everything readers.

Miyuki POV

I couldn't believe it, ever since that witch made her cauldron looking akanbe explode hoping it would kill me and the rest of the precure She didn't expect it to turn out like this Cures March, Sunny and Beauty were fast enough to escape to the top of the school, me and Yayoi on the other weren't quick enough to get out of the way and some of the liquid from the akanbe smothered us knocking us out from lack of oxygen.

We didn't come to til 3 days later, we woke up in the mysterious library, all the precure around me along with Candy and even Pops who was off to my left. I sat up to take in my surroundings and noticed that everyone had a faint blush on their cheeks, what for I don't know because the naked body off to my left that was only covered in a plain white sheet had definitely held my attention. It was Yayoi, sure she now had blue skin, longer sun touched hair, a pair of cute small horns sprouting out of her hair line, small blue elf tipped ears and heck what i thought looked like BB cupped breasts, but those soft features and that content and happy smile on her slumbering face were a dead give away.

I heard Pops clear his throat as I turned my attention to him to see him us his transformation art and turn into a full body length mirror with his cute little face up the top, his little hands off o the side and cute little paw feet and the bottom. I got up on my feet and felt something similar to a sheet slide off my body. I almost screamed when i saw a pink and white biped standing on two feet looking back at me. I looked so cute. I looked down at my pink fur covered hands, my palms and under side of my fingers had soft pads lining them, my nails had hardened and become like a dogs claw only a dark pink color instead of black. I was amazed at how sensitive my hands were as i ran them from the small wet black nose at the tip of my muzzle, along my small canines tipping over my soft pink lips to up over my butterfly lashes to my limp puppy like pink ears that sat high on my head, wow their so cute. I ran my hands through my hip length dark pink hair, down over my pink fur covered shoulders to run them down my white stripped stomach that starts from the column of my neck down over my new C cup chest down past my womanhood to the inside of my thighs and stopping at my knees. The white patch at my front is covered in short white fur which felt like silk soft skin. Looking down my now widen hips perfect for carrying pups, my feet were lupine like with black claws and my new pink fluffy tail with white running under it was lazily swishing behind me. My senses must have been improved as well because i could hear the heart beats of everyone around me especially Yayoi's who's heart beat was slower than the others due to her slumber.

I was bought out of my zone when i caught the scent of apple and cinnamon, looking up at the source i noticed how pink Pop's cheeks were and that he had his eyes closed. I couldn't stop the smile on my face from forming, poor Pops was both embarrassed and aroused at the sight of my observations of my body until reality came crashing back down around be as i realized 'hey your feeling your self up in front of your friends'. I yelped and ran back to the sheet and hid myself under it out of embarrassment. I was once again bought out of my world when I heard the distinctive sound of a heart beat picking up flowed by a feminine groan. i peeked out from under the sheet to look for the source, Yayoi had just woken and she was sitting up, her sheet falling away from her upper body. From her collar bone to down the inside of her thighs she had a lighter patch of blue covering the stomach area and little leopard spots going high on her hips to the outside of her leg and ending at what i guessed was her anklea as they travelled under the sheet. Her large honey eyes landed on me and the next thing i know-

"KAWAIII!"

She's tackling me to the floor and is scratching my ears and don't get me wrong it felt amazing but it was damn embarrassing because my right foot was kicking...stupid foot.

The others must have had enough of the situation because Akane-chan and Nao-chan pulled us apart and tried to dress us as fast as possible for the sake of poor little Pops but unfortunately thanks to our new bodies, the clothes they brought with them didn't really fit so we settled on making dresses with our sheets. After we all sat down and and Pops explained that while we were unconscious they had tried all sorts of different things to change us back but nothing had worked so we settled on telling our parents and when we did...well lets just say that it didn't go over so well so we settled for staying in Yayoi's old house which they still owned but only used in the holidays. Pops, Candy and the other girls said they'd try and talk to our families for us. That was 3 weeks ago and our parents have only jus talking to us over the phone but things are still a little strained, so after all me and Yayoi have been through Pops and the others had shouted us a stay at a private hotsprings for the weekend that's just on the edge of town. Only thing is that when Pops was talking to us heck even Yayoi agreed with me when we talked after that he had this funny look in his eyes but we decided to ignore it in the end.

(Bad End Universe)

"Get out of my way Akaoni!" Shouted Wolfrun as he was wedged between the red giant and the door frame while trying to push his way out.

"Na uh it's my turn to get those precure brats. Ya mangy mutt!" Akaoni countered as he tried to swing his club in the silver wolfs head only to miss by a long shot.

"No way, you just wanna perv on your precious cure Peace." Wolrun countered

" you just wanna go perv on your cure Happy." Akaoni splutters out trying to hide his blush when he thought of the time Yayoi landed bum first on his face during his last attack, damn now he had a boner.

"What..Ahhhhhhhh" they both screamed as they were blasted out the door and off into the human world.

"Okay that's it! I've had it with you two! Both of you get out there and hopefully you might get something done RIGHT!" Marajoana shouted at them.

Wolfrun PoV

We couldn't believe it first that little over zealous rabbit called Candy comes out of no where after we crash landed in the human world and told us..US, me 'The Bad Wolf' and Akaoni the red demon to stay away from HER Miyuki and Yayoi. Cheeky little bitch. Miyuki's mine and i'm pretty sure Akaoni was thinking something similar about the little blonde. I'm gonna make sure this little rabbit gets it through her puny brain.

"What the hell is your problem weird bipolar rat?" Akaoni shouted at her.

"My problem, what's you problem huh. What did you two do to my Miyuki and Yayoi?" She shouted back.

"What? Wait what's wrong with Miyuki?" Yayoi" Me and Akaoni shouted at her..again I was biting my claws in worry, something happened o my little pinkette and Akaoni wasn't doing any better because he was pulling his hair out. I saw he little rabbit puff out her cheeks and place her hands on her existent hips before sighing and crossing her arms.

"Well ever since they got their new bodies, whenever someone mentions either of your names they get weird dreamy looks on their faces and start to drool." What their new what? i said in my head.

"Wait what do you mean their new bodies?" Akaoni asked her wearing the same confused expression on his face, much similar to my own.

"Yeah after our last encounter with Marajoana, Miyuki and Yayoi weren't as lucky getting away from her Akanbe and were covered in whatever liquid was in the thing and it knocked them out for a while and slowly they started changing, turning into...well, female versions of you two-"

"WHAT!" man i'm shouting alot.

"Yeah Yayoi looks like a blue version of Akaoni but with blue skin and these cute little horns on her head with cute little dark spots on her hips, shoulders and such with cute little elf ears and small fangs. She likes having her hair up in a high ponytail and it falls down past her shoulders." I swear the dreamy look on the big red idiots mug got more and more stupid looking when Candy mentioned each detail on cure Peace. I turned my attention back to he yellow and white rabbit thing when i heard her mention Miyuki's name.

"And Miyuki, well she looks really cute with her soft pink and white fur, her long fluffy tail is so soft. Her cute puppy ears are as soft as her white belly"

I swear i just fell in love with Miyuki even more.

" And the weirdest thing is that both their boobs are like 2 time bigger because Miyuki said she used to be an A cup along with Yayoi and when Akane-chan measured them, Yayoi was a B cup going on C and Miyuki is a CC cup." Damn now i got a boner but man, i'd love to see Miyuki right now I heard Akaoni laughing at me damn bastard i was about to punch him in the face when i felt something wet on my face, shit i was drooling. Wipping my muzzle vigorously i looked at the rabbit, is that a twinkle in her eyes?

Normal PoV

"Hey are you guys listening!" Candy shouted at the bad ending goons.

"..." No reply, Candy smile and walked past them.

"Whatever, just stay away from the hot springs. Miyuki and Yayoi said they wanted to have a break away from everyone so they went to a private hot springs." She said as she placed her hands her head as she walked to a tree where she saw her aniki's shadowy figure. Wolfrun and Akaoni shook their heds and double taked on what the little rabbit said

"Wait ehhhh what hot springs should we avoid in particular?" Wolfrun asked while he tried to look cool with his arms crossed and Akaoni doing the same while nodding his head. Candy stopped with a smirk on her face not facing them.

"Oh just the one on the edge of the forest just outside town. It's the only one there." She went to turn around only to find a cloud of dust, the wolf and red demon were on the hunt for their girls.

"Hehe they sure took the bait pretty easily didn't they sis." Pops said as he watched a cloud of dust disappear into the sunset.

"Yeah they did, i just hope the rest of the precure can understand how much Miyu-chan and Yaya-chan love those two idiots." Candy said

"In the end this is what we need to make their happy ending to save our story." Pops said as he stroked his chin looking at the setting sun.

HotSprings

Miyuki's PoV

Me and Yayoi had just checked into the Hot springs, seeing as we were he only ones there for the weekend we decided as we left the room that we would wear only our towels as we made our way to the hot spring. I went n first and i swear i was in heaven, we headed to the back of the springs where it was surrounded by a wall of rocks facing the doors with a bedded like area made of smooth rocks off to both the left and right side of the springs and the forrest off behind us. I saw Yayoi sitting in the middle with a contented look on my face with her hair in a high ponytail. I couldn't stop my mischievous side as i pounced on her and grabbed her blue boobs.

"Ahh please Miyu, let them go." Yaya pleaded with a cute expression on her little blue face.

"No way, your boobs may be smaller than mine now but i swear they are just so soft and then fit just right in my hands." I said as i pinched her nipples, her mewls were so cute. I was about to let her go anyway until i heard a crash coming from the forrest, turning i saw Wolfrun and Akaoni coming out of the trees and from the looks of it they had quite the gift for us. Maybe Yayoi and i could finally act on our dreams of these two with no one around. Pushing away from her as i gave her a look , i looked to Wolfrun and made sure he kept his steel coloured eyes on me. I stood and made my way over to the right with with my back to my wolf and perched myself on the stone bed. I watched as Yayoi walked up to Akaoni as she took his hand and pulled him into the water and to the rock bed on the other side of the springs.

Yayoi PoV

Yayy! Finaly i get a chance to be close to my crush. I know my new body has quite the effect on him. I pulled him to the bed of flat rocks and pushed him down, the silly smile on his face disappeared as i climbed up over his chest and placed light kiss on his lips. I was about to pull off his clothes wen i felt him give a butt a good squeeze, i couldn't hold back as i moaned into his mouth. He must have taken it as an invitation as he shoved his tongue in my mouth, i fought a losing battle to the enemy and i couldn't be happier as he plundered my moist cavern. He ripped my towel off ad i could feel one of his fingers tease my virginal lips before he pounded it into me hard and fast.

"AHH Akaoni please, more." I moaned out as he added another finger in my pussy while his thumb teased my clit. I felt him move into a siting up position as i slid down into his lap, i could feel him grind his hard fat cock against my ass as he rid himself of his fur boots and top tunic top and belts. He went to remove his black striped bottom belt until my hands stopped his movements. I pulled his head down by putting my small fist into his black locks so his red lips met my hungry blue lips. I pulled away from him loving his dumbfounded look as i went to kiss down his chin to his chest where i stopped to tease his nipples, I may be a novice at this but from the sounds of his groans i'd say i'm doing pretty damn good. happy with the knowledge that my demon was enjoying the little ministrations.

I kissed and nibbled my way down his plump large plump form, I stopped at his shorts and i smiled as i looked up at his red face. His eyes glazed over with lust, mouth open and already heavily panting. He looked so adorable.

Knowing that he was watching, i bit down into the top of his shorts and dragged them down slowly to his knees where he kicked he kicked them off himself. I ran my hands up and down his thighs as i kissed my way up the inside his thighs to his balls. I used one hand to grope and fondle his balls while my used my other hand and firmly gripped the base of his 8 & 1/2 inch red cock. He may be short but his girth was so big that i could only just make a fist around it. Licking from the base to the tip and back down, i licked up the thick vain on the underside right back to the tip in slow long licks. Where i sucked it like a lollipop as i continued to enjoy the sounds of his husk moans, but I loved the sharp inhale of his breathe as i shoved 2/3 of his rod in my mouth till it hit the back of my throat causing me to almost gag. Dropping the hand that was lightly teasing his balls down to tease my clit as I used my tongue to stroke the underside of his cock in my mouth while i slowly started to bob my head back and forth . I was starting to enjoy the salty taste of his pre cum when i felt his large hand grab hold of my hair to get my attention. Looking up i saw his strained sweat covered face

"Please Yaya-chan, please i need to cum inside you now."

I felt my cheeks heat up as he called me Yaya-chan. I don't know what happened but i just reverted back to my usual shy demeanor at a cute nick name. He used one arm to bring me to his chest while smiling his usual toothy grin, but this one was softer, full of love.

"I love you Yaya-chan, sorry for this," I was about to ask why he was sorry until he slammed his lips down on mine with so much passion. My eyes fluttered shut as i loved the feel of our bodies pressed together, it felt like we were one and the same. I was about to wrap my arms round his neck he slammed me down on his thick cock, my virgin barrier instantly breaking and the pain searing though me, his tongue ravished my mouth to muffle my screams and to distract me. My screams soon turned into moans of pleasure as he slowly thrust his cock into my opening in slow deliberate hard thrusts as he moved his head to my shoulder where i bared my neck to him. I loved how he always seemed to nibble, lick or suck the right spot making my breath hitch and moan louder.

I felt him nibbling on my ear as he started to whisper to me under his breath as one hand cupped my butt helping me to continue riding my while his other hand tweaked and teased my nipples. I kissed a path from his neck up to his left ear and licked he shell of it once again enjoying the sounds of his moans as i now nibbled on his lobe. The feeling in my core was becoming more and more intense as i felt his thrusts beginning to become more impatient, i was barely able to hold back my moans as until he hit my sweet spot i lost all control i had over my body and just went with what felt natural. That was getting my red lover to hit that sweet spot in me again and again and again.

I threw my head back as I tried looking through my lust hazed vision as, I ran my blue hands through his black sweat soaked curls and down his strong jaw. I loved everything about my red giant. I brought our lips together as i felt the pleasure building to unimaginable heights as i continued to ride his cock faster and harder trying to get this knot within me to come undone. His hands dwarfed my hips as he held me closer while tilting my hips to get in even further if possible hitting something in me that lead me to euphoric heights.

"Please, there Akaoni. Hit that spot again." I pleaded.

"You like that Yaya-chan," He asked as hit that particular spot harder sending a larger wave of pleasure through me, that knot only just loosening.

"Cum for me baby, milk me with your tight pussy." He said in a husky voice, a shiver ran down my spine at the dominance i heard in his voice.

Normal PoV

Akaoni thrust hard and fast into Yayoi as he watched her perky breasts bounce up and down in front of him as she screamed yes over and over.

"Yaya-chani'm gonna cum. Cum with me baby." Akaoni panted as he leant his head against Yayoi's.

"I'm close baby, so close. Just a little more." Replied Yayoi in a heavy pant. Akaoni could feel her pussy close around his cock in a tight grip, not wanting to let him go so he pressed his thumb against her clit and pinched it making her scream in succession as he felt her hot juices surround him, some spilling out as he gave a few extra hard thrusts followed by a loud grunt as he shot his own hot seed into her. After a couple of minutes for them to come down from their high, Akaoni lowered them both into the spring and place a gentle kiss on Yayoi's blue lips and then placed her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes with a contented sigh.

"Love ya Aka-kun" She whispered.

"Love ya to Yaya-chan."

They were abou to doze off until they were disturbed by a duet of howls.

(Meanwhile)

Miyuki PoV

I watched as Wolfrun kicked off his leather boots along with his belts and arm band, then unzipped his one piece suit, that might i just add always made him look bad ass, to reveal a large tuft of grey fur just above a sexy 6 pac under well toned grey skin. He pulled off the shoulders, and moved the top half his suit where it lazily hung from his waist. Next he pulled his tail from the hole in the suit and the leather just slipped off his muscled legs and used his lupine feet ti kick it away. I loved ho that smoldering look in his eyes, cruel smirk and relaxed posture made me feel like goo as he waded through the hot spring towards me, although kis happy tail behind him gave away how pleased he was to see me. Heavily panting, tongue hanging out the side my mouth, cold wet fur making my body and nipples extra sensiive and wet pink tail wagging at the side showing my own appreciation for his naked form. As he drew closer, he stopped and picked up my pawed feet and he placed a kiss on the inside of each ankle then he started kissing and nipping along the inside of my white calves and thighs with his front canines till he got to my centre. His wet black nose sniffed at my opening, my scent made him moan with anticipation as i watched his grey ears twitch slightly.

Wolfrun PoV

MMmmrruuufffff the smell of Miyuki's arousal is like my own personal aphrodisiac, so sweet so alluring with the smell of honey and nectar. I had to have a taste. I have wanted this for so long, to give he bitch of my dreams the fucking she deserved. I dragged my tongue along the outside of her southern lips before I thrust my tongue into her moist opening, loving her soft mewls of pleasure. I didn't want to look up because her new body was even more tempting than her last and tonight i just wanted to worship her new form, show her in this one night just how much i love her as I always have since we first met. I stopped tongue fucking her for a second as i ran a clawed finger over her lower lips and then thrust it into her pussy, then added another and another till all four finger were rapidly her dripping core up to the palm. By the sounds of her moans and how tight her pussy walls were squeezing my fingers she was already close but i couldn't let her cum to early so i pulled my hand out, much to her disappointment from the sound of her groan. That didn't last long though as i slowly pushed a finger coated in her juices into her anus.

"Ahh Wolfrun so good." I heard her breathy whisper.

I slowly began to work that finger into her anus while i licked her southern lips, i slowly worked another finger and another until all 4 fingers had her nice and loose. I began to scissor my fingers into her hole rapidly now while i ate her out.

"Ohh Wolfrun, please..pl..please I .I'm so close. Please let me cum."

Her voice sweet to my ears, but was the time that i'd listen to her because dang my hard on was getting to much for me. I pulled myself away as I looked at her withering form beneath me, tongue out to the side of her muzzle, eyes hazed over in list and chest heaving up and down just emphasizing her C cup chest Her legs were spread for me and only me because now her innocence is mine. I lined my 9 & 1/2 inch cock with her sweet pussy lips as i looked into her gorgeous eyes and slammed into her core instantly breaking her barrier. She was about to scream till I muffled it by harshly kissing her lips, never breaking eye contact. When her screaming stopped I licked away her tears whispering,

"Thank you baby, you made me one happy wolf giving me your innocence."

She looked up at me with her wide brown eyes and then smirked at me with half lidded eyes and whispered into my ear,

"I'm just glad that it was my big bad wolf that I love. Now shut up and fuck me raw like the bitch i am."

Miyuki PoV

I loved his stumped look, mouth open, wide eyes and tongue sticking out and i swear i felt him grow even harder in my pussy if that was ever possible. I mewled in disappointment as I pulled him out and crawled out from underneath him and got up on all fours, then raised my tail into the now misty air while looking back at him over my shoulder with a sultry look and said,

"Come get it big boy."

I watched as his look changed from stumped to his normal sexy evil smirk as he pounces, then he next thing i know he was fucking my pussy so hard.

"Oh Wolfrun so good baby, fuck my pussy good!" I moaned out loud. I could feel him squeezing and massaging my butt cheeks.

"Fuck baby, your so tight." Damn, those words just made me hornier and i swear that little knot in me just grew bigger and tighter. His hands made their way up my back, under my ribs and under my breasts. I loved how my boobs felt so right in his hands.

Wolfrun PoV

The sounds of her moans as i tweaked and rolled her nipples between my fingers, I was close to burying my knot in her tight cunt but the sight of her bared neck to me was just to much. I angled my thrusts down a little and

"FUCK!"

There it was, I finally found her sweet spot, a couple more thrusts and she was screaming for me to cum with her.

"Fuck keep hitting that spot baby,fuck WOLFRUNN!"

Shit she was so tight but i haven't even marked her yet.

"Hang on baby, this'll hurt a bit, but it will be so worth it." I heard her stutter for a second her

stutter for a second as she tried to speak normally to say what as I gently pushed her dark pink mane from her right shoulder and licked it gently.

Normal PoV

The image of a grey humanoid wolf form mating a pink and white wolf from behind could easily be seen through the rising steam coming off the hot water of the spring. The erotic sounds of their growls and moans urged each other on as the as the grey wolf raised his head to the full moon above the pair and bared his glistening white fangs then slammed them int the right shoulder of the young wolf maiden before him followed with one hard thrust and his knot was buried to the hilt in his bitches tight heat spilling his seed into her welcoming womb causing the pinkette to cum with it's mate as the male thrusted a couple more times to ensure he was in there good. Though its their first union, the male knew that they both sort for pups, so pups he was gonna give his mate.

Wolfrun withdrew his fangs from his mates neck to lick it clean, finding the taste of his mate's blood both arousing and unusual. He brought his massive hands from her enjoyably abused bosom down to her hips as he bought her to her knees, his body towering overhers, while he kissed up the right side of her muzzle. He placed a light kiss on her wet black nose before looking down into her deep brown eyes with a wolfish smile and placed a chaste kiss to her soft lips. The newly mated wolves separated when Wolfrun felt his rod soften and slowly slip back into its seath. They smiled to each other knowing that Miyuki was with pup as they placed a hand over her abdomen knowing that it will soon be filled with their young as they looked to their mother moon before giving a loud howl in unison to let her know that there was to be a new family.

The End

Author Note: So what you think? Should i write a second part? Or leave it at that? Please let me know what you think all view are welcome.

BYe bye


End file.
